1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to slide door opening/closing devices of a motor vehicle, and more particularly to the slide door opening/closing devices of a type that opens/closes a slide door with the aid of power produced by an electric actuator mounted to a lower part of a vehicle floor. More specifically, the present invention is concerned with the slide door opening/closing devices of a type that exhibits an excellent waterproof performance for the electric actuator.
2. Description of the Related Art
One of the slide door opening/closing devices of the above-mentioned type is disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Utility Model Application (Jikkohei) 5-36058, which generally comprises a guide rail and an electric actuator that are mounted to a lower part of a vehicle floor, a roller bracket that is fixed to a slide door and slidably guided by the guide rail, and a cable that extends along the guide rail. The cable is fixed to the roller bracket and put around a drum of the electric actuator, so that upon energization of the electric actuator, the door is moved in one or other direction along the guide rail through the cable and roller bracket. That is, opening/closing of the slide door is controlled by changing the direction of rotation of the drum, that is, by changing the direction of current fed to the electric actuator.